warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
RiverClan
RiverClan is one of the four Clans that live in the Forest and consider StarClan to be their warrior ancestors. They are known for their skill at fishing. They are loyal to their Clan, and don't care about other Clan's problems. They love beautiful things, and are known to collect rocks, shells, and feathers for their dens. They eat mainly fish, but also eat water voles, shrews, and mice. In the Original Series ''Into the Wild'' In Into the Wild, RiverClan is first introduced. Their leader at the time was Crookedstar, a cat with a twisted muzzle. Their deputy was Oakheart. The long feud between RiverClan and ThunderClan over the ownership of Sunningrocks is also revealed in this book. ''Fire and Ice Forest of Secrets After the RiverClan she-cat Silverstream has her kits who were half-Clan, RiverClan almost fights with ThunderClan so they can keep the kits. Silverstream's kits were Featherkit and Stormkit, later Feathertail and Stormfur. Graystripe, Fireheart's best friend was their father. Silverstream and Graystripe's secret relationship cause a long dispute between them, but was later resolved after a gruesome battle. Silverstorm died bareing her kits which caused Cinderpaw, the medicine cat apprentice to blame herself for many many moons. RiverClan came to demand for the kits and eventually it almost led to fighting before Graystripe said that the kits should go to RiverClan. Graystripe went along with them, but didn't tell anyone in ThunderClan until the very last moment. He eventually betrayed RiverClan by saving Fireheart from an attack from the Riverclan leader Leopardstar and went back to Thunderclan. Also during "Forest Of Secrets" the RiverClan leader Crookedstar died, leaving headstrong young Lepoardstar to become leader. She appointed Stonefur her deputy, and it was later discovered that he and his sister Mistyfoot were Bluestar, the leader of ThunderClan's kits. Rising Storm A Dangerous Path The Darkest Hour Super Edition: ''Firestar's Quest In the New Prophecy Series Midnight Stormfur and Feathertail set out as members of an expedition to find a solution to the problem of Twolegs destroying the clans territories. Moonrise Feathertail is killed during the battle to save the Tribe of Rushing Water from Sharptooth. Dawn Stormfur leaves RiverClan, deciding to stay in the Tribe of Rushing Water with Brook. Starlight Twilight :The Twolegs left a piece of Twoleg junk near the camp. Three kits got out of camp, and walked through the green liquid spilling out of it, and even drank some of it. Their mother licked them clean when they returned, and became ill from it, followed shortly after them. Other warriors and apprentices caught prey that had crawled through it, and soon, most of the camp was sick. Mothwing, with help from Leafpool, saved most of the cats, though a few died. Sunset In the ''Power of Three Series The Sight ''Dark River Outcast'' History of Ranks Leader | width="10%" | |- |} Deputy | width="10%" | |- |} Medicine Cat | width="10%" | |- |} See Also List of RiverClan Cats Category:Clans